


小妈 陆

by yexin22222



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yexin22222/pseuds/yexin22222





	小妈 陆

林在范和王嘉尔从浴室里出来以后，丝毫没有发现有人来过，朴珍荣来时匆匆去也是悄无声息。

“饿了么？”，林在范拿毛巾揉着王嘉尔湿漉漉的头发，“想吃什么？我去买”

“都行，你看着买吧”，王嘉尔很困，洗完澡的舒适感让他眼睛都不想抬，蒙蒙的嘟囔着。

林在范看着王嘉尔对他放下戒备的模样，只觉太可爱了，下身又蠢蠢欲动，但他还是顾惜着王嘉尔疲倦的身体，就亲了亲额头，柔声说“那你先休息，我马上回来”

不一会儿，林在范提着饭菜和包装精致的粥，走出直达顶层病房的电梯，看到所有保镖倒在地上，心中暗叫一声不好，朝着病房跑了过去，果然王嘉尔已经不见了。

林在范看着手上因精心保护着，一点都没洒的粥和饭菜，狠狠地扔在了地上，砸了个稀碎。

又走到外面查看保镖的情况，没有一点血迹或打斗的痕迹，扒开眼皮看了看，确定了全是被迷晕的，而会用这种阴险的招数的人——朴珍荣！

被戏耍和玩弄的不爽和怒火从空空的胃一直烧到眼皮的两颗痣，抓起领头保镖的领子，大巴掌狠狠的朝脸上扇了上去，走廊里回响着啪啪的巴掌声，近十巴掌过去，领头保镖才醒了过来，迎面一声怒吼。

“都他妈滚去找！一群废物！”林在范松开他的领子，顺着劲把他扔墙上。

“是！”

 

王嘉尔转醒后，眼前是一片黑暗，他眼睛被东西蒙住，手腕上是金属的冰冷触感。

他感觉自己在移动，应该是一辆车，还是一辆豪车，而且车上只有两个人的气息，王嘉尔觉得自己掌握基本情况后，试探性的开口问，“你是谁？要带我去哪？你想干嘛？”

真是被绑架的标准三问……朴珍荣心里想着，嘴上还是沉默。

人在黑暗中，听觉会变得格外灵敏，王嘉尔听着车子移动的声音，自己的呼吸声和心跳声，还有……那个人的呼吸声，一吸一呼，充满规律性，连时间长度都像是量出来的。

那个人？他是谁的这个答案好像呼之欲出，反正只会在段宜恩、朴珍荣、bambam、金有谦这几个人……和这几个人的手下之中，还是有挺多人选啊，但也许是第六感，也许是受到指引，答案在黑暗中逐渐放大向他靠近。

“珍荣？”回应他的还是长久的沉默。

 

车子不停的行驶着，黑暗和安静，带给王嘉尔说不出的压抑感，一切事物都像在慢慢膨大扩张，挤入裹挟着他。

终于，车停了，他听见驾驶座上的人开车门下车，走到后面打开后面的车门，然后他被一个温暖干净的怀抱一把抱起，经常锻炼而拥有的肌肉稳稳的抱着他，太安静了，他甚至可以听见那个人的心跳，咚咚咚，有力而且有节律。

王嘉尔不知自己为何那么顺从的躺在“绑匪”的怀里，耳边一阵一阵的呼气声，使得他耳旁的皮肤传来了过电一般酥酥麻麻的感觉，但“绑匪”似乎心情不大好，像是一直在努力控制住一座随时喷发大火山。

开门、上楼梯、再开门、关门，绑匪先生稳稳当当的抱着王嘉尔完成了那一系列动作，但转身就变脸一般，狠狠地将他抛了出去。

离开温暖怀抱，在空中飞舞的王嘉尔心里直骂娘，什么脑残绑匪，太不懂得怜香惜玉了吧！

落下的触感并不差，是一张柔软舒适的大床。

呵，男人。

王嘉尔一边在心里冷呵，一边扑腾着腿想坐起来，他实在不想如此短时间接连被两个男人上。

但朴珍荣丝毫不给他机会，拿起特制的皮鞭，在两边绑住王嘉尔纤细的脚踝，将他整个人成大字型固定在床柱中间。用冰凉的手指慢慢拂过王嘉尔眼上的黑布，一点一点描摹着黑布下精致的眉眼，温柔而多情的浪漫公子的姿态。

这温情在看到王嘉尔因挣扎而露出脖子上的吻痕的那一刻烟消云散，朴珍荣脸上的神情顿时变得冰冷骇人，粗鲁的扯开王嘉尔眼上的黑布，转身去取东西。

王嘉尔的眼睛长时间没有光线进入，一时无法适应高强度的光，泪水立刻大量涌出，晶莹剔透的蓄在眼底。他顺着脚步声望去，眼睛里泪水的缘故，使劲望还是看不真切，只约约看出那人穿着剪裁得体的西服，身材匀称修长比例绝佳。

那人离得越来越近，脸也清晰起来，果然是他，朴珍荣。

 

在看清他手上拿的东西后，王嘉尔不安的心彻底急速下坠，这里是那个老宅！而朴珍荣取来的东西是他再熟悉不过的……一时间老东西对他施暴时的脸、躺在病房里的脸、和朴珍荣向他走来的脸不断变化重合，那种来自心底的恐惧感开始上升蔓延，嘴里不自觉的喊着“不要…不要…”

朴珍荣清秀斯文的脸上出现着阴鸷疯狂，却意外地显得和谐，“嘉嘉，不要怕，我不会让你疼的”

“不要……放过我吧…珍荣……算我求你了……”，王嘉尔声音一抖一抖的还带着软软糯糯的哭腔，再加上泛红而蓄满泪水的大眼睛，可怜的小样子真让人想狠狠折磨。

朴珍荣一眨不眨的盯着看了会儿，开口：“林在范可以，我呢？”

朴珍荣几乎知道王嘉尔的一切，知道王嘉尔还跟段宜恩金有谦都上过，但那是在他真正想要王嘉尔之前发生的，他可以不在乎，但林在范在他眼皮底下，抢先一步，那一刻他真的什么都不想顾了。

朴珍荣伸手去脱王嘉尔的裤子，一边还举起手里的东西，“嘉嘉，知道我拿这个干嘛吗？”，说完便自问自答一般，“为了惩罚不听话的小孩儿，所以嘉嘉要听话哦。”

王嘉尔一句话都说不出了，麻木的任凭朴珍荣脱自己的衣服，不一会儿他便感觉自己已经赤条条的暴露在空气中了，手上的银质手铐也被打开，换成两根黑色的丝绸还有蕾丝边的绑带，分别系在床头的杠子上。

紧接着朴珍荣往他腰下垫了一个软绵的羽绒枕头，使得王嘉尔的私密完全暴露在朴珍荣视野中，他刚经历一场激烈的情事不久，小穴还保持着微微的张阖，朴珍荣心里的怒火妒火又烧了一把，一使劲将一颗已经开启的跳蛋完全推入，两根修长有力的手指也随着跳蛋一同进入。

王嘉尔忍受着异物的突然进入，四肢被束缚着，快感渐渐从那个高速跳动的地方传来，突然他发出了一声短促的尖叫，朴珍荣推动跳蛋的手指也随之停下了。

破碎的呻吟开始从王嘉尔嘴里不断泄出，g点上的跳蛋以它最大功率震动着，无法抵挡的酥麻电流传遍全身，疲软的性器开始抬头，整个人像在水里泡过一般汗淋淋的泛着嫩粉色。

朴珍荣的手指一直流连在王嘉尔的穴口与会阴，时而按压时而轻抚，而王嘉尔的身体在这种刺激下，更加敏感也逐渐有种深深的空虚感，想要更多抚摸更多慰藉，后穴更是想要被狠狠满足填充贯穿。肠液湿润了整个跳蛋，还有向外流出的迹象，性器也是直直的挺立着。

“啊啊…啊……珍…荣……”，呜咽的小狗发出甜腻腻的喊声。

朴珍荣满意的勾唇一笑，起身拿起了一根很长的羽毛，踱步到侧边，看着王嘉尔身上七零八落毫无章法的吻痕，再次失去了平日里的笑容，眼底是乌黑和赤红混合的，眼神清冽冰冻。

羽毛只轻轻滑过那些有吻痕的地方，和坚硬成熟的红缨，难忍的搔痒激得王嘉尔挺直身子去迎合挽留。朴珍荣当然不会让他如愿，羽毛蜻蜓点水后就毫不犹豫的离开。

王嘉尔此时就像个够不着糖的孩子，懊恼羞耻还有着急，但他还是死咬着嘴不肯开口“呜呜”，百蚁噬心的痒痛吞食着他的理智，泪水横流，艳丽的脸上又多了一分清纯。突然羽毛滑过他挺立已久，却没有得到任何安慰的性器的头部，绕着它轻轻打转，又狠狠扫过冒出晶莹液体的马眼，王嘉尔脑袋里白光乍现，硬生生就那样射了出来。

好一会儿，王嘉尔才回过神来，迟来的羞耻感和耻辱感一并涌上心头，突然他大哭了起来，不是隐忍的哭，也不是被欺负哭，就是一种真伤心的嚎啕大哭，就像个小孩子一样。

 

朴珍荣顿时被弄得措手不及，也堪堪从妒火的魔鬼中脱离，他是喜欢王嘉尔，是爱王嘉尔，是只想让他开心，根本不愿让他伤心一点啊。突然被打醒一般的朴珍荣，动作利索的取出了跳蛋，解开了所有的绳子和绑带，躺在床上搂住王嘉尔，轻轻的拍拍他的背，一下下顺着王嘉尔哭的打嗝的身体，温柔惨了的说道“嘉嘉，不哭了，都是我不好，我一时迷了心窍，都是我的错，不哭了不哭了……”

王嘉尔渐渐被安抚了下来，觉得更丢脸了，抬头对上朴珍荣深情明亮的眼眸，心跳的厉害，脸火辣辣的烧着。朴珍荣的怀里很暖和，对一个赤裸了好久冷了好久，又出了一身汗凉嗖嗖的人来说，有着致命吸引力。他也就不记仇的，顺从身体本能往朴珍荣怀里拱了拱，找到一个更舒服的姿势躺着。

渐渐他开始被一个越来越硬越来越大的器件抵着胯腰处，那处的炙热透过朴珍荣的衣物传向他的皮肤。什么嘛，这么半天，朴珍荣还是衣冠完整道貌岸然的，只有他一丝不挂。王嘉尔觉得不公平一般，伸手去解朴珍荣的衣服，一个扣子一个扣子的解着，像参加比赛那样认真专注。

朴珍荣的身材实在很好，精瘦而且肌肉线条很漂亮，只是天天藏在西服里从不外露。王嘉尔上衣扒完，就停手了，脸微微红着嘟着嘴得观赏朴珍荣的上半身。

朴珍荣见状，便玩心大起开口逗他，“嘉嘉，怎么不继续了，下面比上面更好看呢”，又猛地凑到耳边轻声说，“而且我是他们中最大的哦”

“他们”！王嘉尔听见这个他们，简直想找个地缝钻进去，但言语上却不肯吃亏，“大又怎么了！大的也不一定爽！”

朴珍荣看着王嘉尔放狠话时，提溜提溜转的大眼睛，再忍下去是不可能了，一下翻过身压了上去，“爽不爽，试试就知道了”


End file.
